


Ignorance

by TheShadowRose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Death, Itachi dies, Revenge, Uchiha Brothers-centric, poemfic, sasuke dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowRose/pseuds/TheShadowRose
Summary: To where Sasuke decides to take a drastic measure to fulfill his revenge against Itachi.





	

The blade drops, and blood splatters to a dreadful masterpiece, flowing like a river as evidence to the world.

Sasuke has never before faltered in his quest for vengeance, never once stopped and second guessed himself for his actions. His goals, his ambitions, all centered around an energy of hate and self-despise—they were the only things he looked forwards to. Day in and day out, he trained and _trained_ until blacking out from one too many chidoris, or passing out from blood loss and pain.

Never once did he attempt to pause and wonder, what really happened? Who was Itachi? Who was his brother?

The blade drops.

Who was he before an S ranked criminal, before his name was stamped and forever encrypted into the bingo books of shinobi? Who was he before the Akatsuki, before the anbu, before the sharingan?

Blood splatters.

He was his older brother, kind-hearted and unwavering in beliefs. 

He never faltered in his quest for justice, never once stopped and second-guessed himself for self-sacrifice. His goals, his ambitions, all centered around an energy of love and adoration for Sasuke—they were the only things he looked forwards to. Day in and day out, he fought and _fought_ until he was beaten for insubordination, or driven out on a mission with the title of a murderer.

What's left is a dreadful masterpiece...

One last touch, to the end the two hold their views. Opposites in every way, equal in ignorance. Surely, Sasuke would have understood Itachi's ways. Surely, everything could have been avoided. 

 _Surely_ , they could have survived together.

It all flows like a river,

Chests heaving, breaths staggered 

Hearts beating as one, slower and slower 

One in tears, one with a smile.

Touches to the face, soft and pleading and caring right 'till the end.

Touches to the neck, grasping tightly and cursing existence.

Coal, dull orbs closing in unison 

A blade pierced and shared to execute the sources of their pain; their hearts, unmendable. Their lungs, betraying sobs and joined with tears. Their nerves, numbing to the core.

Scarlet paints a rainy world with the source of their relation,

Evidence to the world 

of their cursed eyes. Cursed views, hateful love and destruction by bonds.

Never did they think it would end this way. Never did they think to ask, what really happened? _Who were they?_

The blade drops, and blood splatters to a dreadful masterpiece, flowing like a river as evidence to the world.

They were Uchiha brothers.

They were brothers.

_Brothers_ **.**

And now they serve the afterlife in ignorance 

To train and fight another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification: Sasuke tried everything and nothing seems to work against his brother. So instead, he does something Itachi doesn't expect and stabs the both of them with his blade to die together.


End file.
